


Consort Slytherin

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Weasley Bashing, and possibly the older boys, not the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry is done, so he tries to commit suicide, but who finds him?





	1. Escape from hell

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before reading, I put everything that is or should be in the work. I do not own Harry potter, or the characters.

     A black haired teen with stunning green eyes sighed, the teen was looking out of his window, that had bars on it. ‘Just like when I first came back after first year.’ The teen was naked, shallow and pale skinned, you could see almost every bone on his body, every single scar was shocking white against his skin, the one’s on his arm the most prominent. It was the summer after the teen’s fifth year at Hogwarts and he decided he was done, he couldn’t fight anymore, there was no point. His godfather gone, his friends weren’t his friends after  he found out they were stealing his money, the only real friends he would have would the twins, Luna, and Neville. Hermione got upset if he scored higher than him in any class, Ron was jealous over his fame, money, and that he was friends with other people. Not to mention that his brothers liked him enough to give him free products, but they knew that Harry needed it, or would need it. He looked down at the small blade that he was holding with one hand, such a small thing could do a lot of damage, who did he care, he just wanted to die, his family hated him, his uncle had been using the ‘Sluts hole for his pleasure, because that’s all a whore is worth.’ He was raped by his uncle since the start of the summer before his third year, and it only got worse when his aunt and cousin would leave for the weekends to go shopping. His uncle had just finished with him, leaving him in a puddle of blood and semen. Harry moved the blade to his wrist and laughed, the sound was cold and hollow. “They want me to be a killer, so be it, but I will only take my own life to escape from this hell.” And with that Harry slit his wrist and layed there to die.

     On the other side of the England the Dark Lord looked up, he didn’t know why but he needed to find Potter, and now. He tried to feel the bond but it was gone, well fading would be the right word, it was faint… like he was losing his life… The Dark Lord quickly got up from his chair behind the desk and strode out of Slytherin castle. Once outside the wards he apparated outside of Number four and strode inside after unlocking the door with a wave. He quickly followed the bond and found the door with locks from the floor to the ceiling, he felt the bond coming from within and took a deep breath, not wanting to know what happened to his enemy, but at the same time wishing to help the daring teen. When he opened the door he ghasped. Harry was in a much bigger pool of blood. He was deathly pale, his lips losing their color rapidly, Voldemort narrowed his eyes on the blade that Harry was still clutching in his hand. The Dark Lord leaned over and cast an Tergeo on Harry’s arm to clean off the blood, then an Episkey on the wound. He then called for Narcissa and Severus by patronus. Within five minutes Narcissa was walking up the stairs the sound of her heels coming up the stairs, then he heard Severus come through the doors. Both were silent as they came upon the room together, Narcissa waiting halfway up the stairs for Severus to join her.

     “My Lord? What happened? Who is this boy?” Narcissa asks quickly, kneeling down and casting spells over him.

     “Cissa, that is Harry Potter… My Lord… How?” Severus asks, looking at the boy in horror, he knew that Severus would have put a stop to it the moment that he noticed that the teen was being abused.

     “I felt the bond start to fall the only way that could happen is if either one of us was dying, as I can’t die… I couldn’t let him die, I won’t let him die, no child deserves this, to be abused, hated, feared.” Marvolo runs a hand through the teen’s messy raven hair. Narcissa grimaces at the parchment after it finished writing, the parchment was around seven feet, and details every injury that Harry had over his life, she passed it to Severus first and started casting more healing spells. Severus shook his head, looking sick and passed it to Marvolo and he to started to heal Harry with potions okayed by Narcissa. Marvolo was muttering about torturing Harry’s relatives for harming what was his, when Harry started to stir.

     “Hm… What…” The teen blinked open his eyes they were blurry and unfocused as he stared at Narcissa and Severus.

     “Potter lean back and don’t get up, we are still healing you.” Snape says quietly. “Don’t try to speak just yet, just rest.”

     “C...can’t… Dum Dumb know’s…H...He’s com…” 

     “Dumbledore knows you’re here, and that the wards have fallen?” Marvolo asks Harry quickly.

     “Y...yes… n...nee ou...t.” He stutters out, the teen’s speech hasn’t come back from the near death experience.”

     “Can we move him?”

     “He’s almost stable now, just a few more spell’s and we will be okay to move him. What are you going to do my Lord?” Narcissa asks.

     “Harry, do you want to stay on the Light’s side, after all they’ve done for you?” Marvolo asks’ quietly.

     “N...no… Wan… fam… ood… ome… no ite… drk.. Hrt…”

     “Do you want to come with me? I will not harm you, no child should have ever been what you, severus, or I have been through. Dumbledore is always sending abused children back to be abused. Most muggle born children never even make it to Hogwarts because they are killed.”

     “Wit...yo…?”

     “Yes my little snake. I will take care of you, and protect you. I never wanted to go after you in the first place, and when you are well we can talk about it, but for now I need an answer, do you want to come with me, and heal, be protected, and loved?” Marvolo asks softly, Narcissa and Severus stay quite as Marvolo talks to Harry, Narcissa nods when Harry is ready to be moved.

     “Yo… plese…” Harry starts to fade again. Marvolo promises one more time to keep him safe and Harry is out again. Marvolo looked to Narcissa and Severus.

     “We need to make a fake Harry, and place his body in here. With even worse injuries than Harry has, though that will be hard…”

     “Not by that much, we just need a transfer spell, do a permanent transfiguration on something Harry’s size, which would be a lamp or something close.”

     “Severus.”

     “On it my lord.” Severus walks out of the room swiftly and heads downstairs and grabs a lamp from the parlor and brings it back upstairs. Marvolo transfigures it in parseltongue which can only be undone by another speaker, so only either Harry or himself. The three of them start casting injuries on Harry, Narcissa makes it so that he has a ruptured spleen, punctured lung, five broken ribs, a shattered arm and leg, broken collarbone, nose, and five fingers broken. Lacerations on the back, thighs, and knife wounds everywhere like the real Harry. Marvolo and Severus also made it so the fake Harry had been raped multiple times. They placed him where Harry was, and put blood coming out of a few wounds. Marvolo then picked up the real Harry bridal style. 

     “Severus, go through the room and make sure to get anything that Harry can’t replace, leave his wand though, he can get another later, if he does go back to Hogwarts next year he is going to need a new one anyway.”

     “I know he has his father’s cloak… I don’t know about anything else, all of his clothes, and school things can get replaced.” Just then there was a tapping noise on the window, all three adults look over and see a snowy owl trying to come in. “That’s Harry owl My Lord.”

     “Oh! She is a beauty! I wonder what her name is!” Narcissa goes to open up the window and Hedwig flys onto the floor and pecks at it.

     “I wonder…” Severus mutters, he flicks his wand and the floorboard opens up, there are a few books, the invisibility cloak, a photo album, a locket, and letters, also a few newspapers. Severus collects the items, shrinks what he can and puts them in his pocket. The invisibility cloak over his arm. Hedwig then pecks another floorboard, severus does the same thing. The other floorboards all have books in them, however one has a sketch pad with pens and crayons, and one has notebooks, Severus opens the notebook and the first page is a journal entry. “This has all of Harry’s days at Hogwarts… There are five… one for every year.” Severus informs them.

     “Take all of them, it might bring him comfort later. We need to get going before the Order show up, you might also be called to help see if the fake is really a fake Severus.” Marvolo told him. “Narcissa, could you wipe our signatures from here, just leave Harry’s. Owl, we are going to Malfoy manor, Harry will be safe if you want to fly there.” Hedwig flys off after nipping Marvolo’s finger affectionately.

     “Of course My Lord.” Narcissa does the necessary spells and soon everything looked like it did when Marvolo first entered. As carefully as they could they left the house with Marvolo carrying Harry. After a block they find an alley and apparated to Malfoy Manor, Severus heading towards the potion lab after handing Harry’s items to Narcissa. Narcissa called a house elf, telling her to set up a room close to Marvolo’s in the east wing, Lucius walks in soon after and greets them, his eyes widening on Harry’s form. 

     “Lucius it would be for the best if you called in young Draco before he finds Harry wandering Malfoy manor.” Marvolo told him as they walked towards his rooms.

     Lucius called another elf and told him to bring his son to Lord Slytherins rooms in the manor. Soon Harry was placed onto the bed with the adults hovering slightly until Narcissa snapped and told them all to sit or they would be in their own beds for another reason. Narcissa cast a few more spells, most of them monitoring charms to let them know when the teen would awaken, Lucius and Marvolo start talking about Harry’s vaults and if Dumbledore would try and take them stating that he was Harry’s magical guardian. 

     “The vaults would go into lockdown, and the Black vaults would defer to either Narcissa or Draco being the next closest relative, but most of the Potter family was from the main line, and stayed close to home. There aren’t any more descendants from the Potter family that i’m aware of that could claim his vaults for the time being.” Lucius said quietly.

     “Dumbledore could take them, if Harry signed stating that if he died before a certain age that the headmaster could take his vaults.” 

     “Should I contact the Goblins and tell them what has happened?”

     “No I will. I should g now before Dumbledore and his gaggle of idiots try anything, like blocking the bank.” Marvolo sighed. He walked out of the room and almost bumped into Draco.

     “Sorry My Lord, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Is father still in your room’s?”

     “Yes Draco, your family is going to be hosting someone alongside myself that you do not like. It is best to talk to your mother about what she saw. I need to be going I need to talk to the Goblins, I will see you at dinner.” Marvolo nods his head to Draco and continues on his way. Draco shakes his head but enters the room, he first notices that there is no one in the sitting room, so he continued to the bedroom and ghasped. On the bed was a boy with the darkest hair he had seen, it was knotted and tangled up in a nest, the boy appeared to be no bigger than a ten year old, and there were scars covering what he could see.

     “Mother, Father who is this? What happened?” Draco choked out as he made his way to the bed.

     “Dragon, this is Harry Potter.”

     “Potter… What happened! I know we didn’t get along but… who would have done this! These scars are years old!”

     Narcissa smiled sadly at her son. “His relatives.” She spat out the word like a curse. “It has been going on for years, his medical history is on the table by your father. He… Harry tried to kill himself today… Marvolo told us he found a knife on him, and his wrist was slit…” Narcissa and Draco were crying, both believed that no one should have to take their own life, while Lucius’s furry burned. The older man was already plotting on how to discredit Dumbledore, making it known that he was also responsible for hurting Harry. 

     “We will make sure Harry gets back to full health, he will probably feel better than ever before considering that Cissa has been vanishing and regrowing a few of the bones to make sure they’re setting right.” Lucius tells them.

     “I might just need to regrow all of his bones, and put him on strengthening potions, along with malnourishment, and nutrient potions. He is only around six stone, he is the average weight of a nine year old.” Narcissa sighed, running her hand through the tousled locks of hair on Harry’s head.

     “We will have to wait and see what else we can do.” Draco said softly going to sit next to his father.

     Elsewhere in the Manor Severus runs into Marvolo. “My lord, it’s just as you thought, Dumbledore said something has happened to Potter and wants me to check up on him, namely bringing him to Hogwarts before anyone else finds him.”

     “He has no way of knowing that we took the real Harry Potter, the boy won’t be harmed again. I need to go to Gringotts and try and get the Goblins to listen to me, we don’t want Dumbledore getting into Harry’s vaults.”

     “I will let you know what happens My Lord.” Severus bows before disappearing into the floo. Marvolo follows after him flooing into a warded room in Gringotts, soon a Goblin walks over to him. 

     “Lord Slytherin what business do you have with us today?” 

     “I need to talk to you about Harry Potter, and his vaults, no I do not want to enter the boys vaults, but I have information about the boy, later today Dumbledore will enter Gringotts and demand for the boys vaults to be transferred to him because of the boys apparent death.”

     “Follow me, I will bring you to Ragnarok.” The goblin walks away at a fast pace, making Marvolo hurry to catch up, the Goblin knocked and a deep voice bid them to enter. The goblin that approached Marvolo talked to Ragnarok in Gobbledygook after the younger goblin was dismissed Ragnarok bid Marvolo to sit.

     “So what information do you have on the young Potter heir? We have been trying to contact him for the last year and a half to inform him about his emancipation due to the tournament.”

     “Harry… He tried to kill himself this afternoon, due to our link I felt the life drain from him, and quickly went to him. I found him… I found him in a pool of his own blood and seamen…” Marvolo ran a shaky hand down his face. “I called my best healer, and potions master, Lady Malfoy, and Master Snape they worked for at least an hour to get him into stable condition. I have the original, and lady malfoy made a few more for evidence in case it goes to trial, including one done on the fake body we left so people know that Harry’s dead.”

     “What did you want to know about Lord Potter's vaults?”

     “Knowing Dumbledore, he will try and claim that he’s Harry’s guardian, and he won’t take no for an answer, is there any way that the old coot could get to his money?”

     “No, his vaults will go into lock-down, and until either a magical heir, or a blood heir claim all of his titles will they get into his vaults. However… I feel that I should take off the Goblin that is controlling the Potter’s vaults at the present. The easiest way to ensure that Dumbledore won’t gain control over the Potter vaults would have it recede to a higher house that is still ‘alive’.”

     “I fear that Harry isn’t in any condition to travel, and won’t be for many weeks while he is recovering, unless you would like to come to Malfoy manor and perform an inheritance test, then we will be able to see what houses he has Lordships over. And I don’t believe that Harry has been getting any mail from anyone besides his ‘friends’ which I don’t believe all can be trusted.”

     “When will you know when the boy wakes? We need his consent to do so.”

     Marvolo sighed and shook his head. “I am not sure. He was in bad shape, I would assume it would be days…” 

     “Which would be too late… Unless… I could stall the headmaster, stating that as Harry was a legal adult due to the emancipation, he has no claim. It would take him three days to get any paperwork from the Ministry, and by then everyone would know that the boy-who-lived was dead.”

     “I will contact you as soon as he awakes Head Ragnarok.” Marvolo said standing up and bowing to the Goblin.

     “I look forward to working with you in the long run Lord Slytherin. I will owl you when I look into the Potter’s accounts.” 

     Marvolo went to his vault to pick up a few different tome’s, jewelry, and money, he then headed into knockturn alley to buy a few things for Harry, he went into the clothing shop Noxis and Carus tatters first and proceed to buy Harry a new wardrobe, which included dress robes, everyday robes, slacks, shirts, dress shirts, shoes, and a few accessories, in mainly darker colors like green, blue, burgundy, black, and grey. A few pieces had gold or silver and some of the shirts were in the brighter colors as well. He paid to have it sent to Malfoy manor at the quickest convenience. Next he went to the paint shop and picked up a bunch of things. Paints, brushes, canvas, pencils, tracing paper, anything that the young teen could want he would have. After that Marvolo decided to head home, hoping to see the bright green eyes of the teen his mind was on.


	2. Talking to a Goblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out exactly what Dumbledore has done to him over the years.

     Like Narcissa predicted it took a few days for Harry to wake up, his body was still in a lot of pain, and would be for a while, until they fixed all the damage from his relatives. Harry woke up slowly, he first noticed voices around him, one’s that he wasn’t familiar with, second it felt like he was healing, and he never could fully heal at the Dursleys, so he assumed he wasn’t there, and Harry really hoped he wasn’t at the Weasley’s, they would just send him back to that hell hole after he healed enough, after he got berated on trying to kill himself, then Dumblecunt would just put a monitoring spell or another spell that would make him incapable of hurting himself. Soon the teen sighed and decided he would need to open his eyes and find out where he was, and he did so, he barely blinked his eyes open when he almost gasped, his eyes… He could see! He wasn’t blind anymore, oh he could cry right now, he hated wearing those stupid glasses, they would always get in the way, and he was incapable of doing anything without them. He looked around the room a little bit and saw Draco’s mother… talking to a tall man with dark brown hair, he sat up a little and both turned to him and that’s when he felt it… The tall man was the Dark Lord… Then the memories of the last time he was conscious came to him and he started crying softly. The Dark Lord rushed over to him and cuddled him as he cried. 

     “Harry, shhh… It’s okay… We aren’t going to hurt you. You’re never going back to that bloody hell hole again! Never.” Marvolo murmured into the boy’s hair. He ran his right hand up and down Harry’s back while the other held the teen close.

     Harry just cried harder and buried his face into the Dark Lord's chest… Merilin he never cried like this before! Why was he acting so bloody stupid around this man! After thirty minutes of which Narcissa left and got some tea for the three of them did Harry speak. “I… Thank you…” His voice was very rough after the time he was asleep.

     “You never have to thank me Harry. You should have never been put into that position. And trust me your relatives will pay, so far no one know’s what happened to Harry Potter, Dumbledore hasn’t let it slip that you’re dead… But in the eyes of the law, and magic, you are. We need to have a goblin come here and have you do an inheritance test, and have your name changed. But legally Harry James Potter is dead. You never have to go back to those monsters again.”

     “No… I’m thanking you for finding me after I tried to take my life, I… I got so tired of fighting, fighting you, fighting Dumbledore, my friends, the professors, everyone. It was easier to kill myself than deal with this anymore.” Harry shudders and sinks into the older man’s warmth, Marvolo just tightening his hold on the young teen.

     “Cissa, could you please tell Ragnarok that Harry’s awake, he wanted to see him as soon as he awoke.” 

     “Of course.” Cissa kissed Harry on the forehead before leaving, Harry was still cuddling the Dark Lord when the Goblin and Narcissa came back, they were talking about nonsensical things while they waited, but soon topic changed to Harry’s new identity. 

     “I really don’t want to go back and have Dumbledore try and control me again. It was bad enough the first time, I knew when I was eleven that that man wasn’t to be trusted, I knew that Ron and Granger weren’t really my true friends, but they were nice to me at first, but the things they did… Granger would berate me and force me to study what she wanted, while Ron distracted me from doing homework, studying, or even making other friends.” Harry sighed as Marvolo pulled him closer and rested his chin upon the younger male’s head. 

     “It’s up to you what you want to do Harry. We will stand either with you, or behind you, but we will never leave you to deal with something that’s bothering you, if you have a question you can always ask me, or anyone you trust, and we will try and show you the answer. It might not be the answer you want, but it will be the truth.”

     “I just want a home, a family… It’s all I’ve ever wanted… To belong…” Harry sighs as he settles back against Marvolo who was behind him on the bed. Soon after that Narcissa returns with Ragnarok in toe.

     “Lord Potter, it is good to see you.” Ragnarok bowed to the teen. Harry raised his brow but didn’t stop the Goblin.

     “You don’t have to bow to me again Ragnarok, and please call me Harry, I believe we will be seeing each other a lot in the upcoming years. Now what did you need to speak to me about?”

     “Well Harry, we need to do an inheritance test to find out what houses you are eligible to claim, by either magic or blood.”

     “I know i’m Heir to Potter, and Black but I don’t know any others.” Harry said quietly, he looked down at his hands for a bit before looking back at the Goblin. “Let’s do it, I want to know if this will help bring down Dumbledore.”

     Ragnarok nodded and placed a black parchment on the table he conjured, he also had a gold bowl and an inkwell with a quill. “Okay Harry, I will need to have at least ten drops of blood into the bowl, there is a potion in it that will react to the paper, and the quill. We will know about your current health, your inheritances, any family magics you have as well.”

     Harry nods, and cuts himself with the dagger offered, after Ragnarok pours the potion onto the parchment and sets the quill they waited. After about ten minutes the quill stopped and Ragnarok reads through the papers before duplicating them and passing them to each person in the room. 

 

**Name: Hadrian Jameson Evans Potter-Black**

**Father: Jameson Charlus Potter (Deceased).**

**Mother: Lilliana Rose Blishwick: Kidnapped as infant, raised by muggles, (Deceased).**

**Grandmother Paternal: Dorea Pandora Black (Deceased).**

**Grandfather Paternal: Charlus Percus Potter (Deceased).**

**Grandmother Maternal: Rosemary Lilith Fawley (Alive).**

**Grandfather Paternal: Alexander William Blishwick (Alive).**

**Status: Pureblood (Muggle raised)**

 

**Titles:**

**Black: Paternal**

**Blishwick: Maternal**

**Emrys: Paternal**

**Fawley: Maternal**

**Gryffindor: Paternal**

**Le Fay: Maternal**

**Peverell: Paternal**

**Potter: Paternal**

**Ravenclaw: Maternal, and Paternal**

**Slytherin: Maternal**

**Yaxley: Paternal**

 

**Vaults:**

**1**

**2**

**4**

**7**

**13**

**15**

**16**

**26**

**43**

**169**

**256**

**329**

**842**

**1026**

  
  


**Items of value:**

**Golden Pensieve, book of life by Merlin, book of death by Morgana, book of magic by Merlin, elder wand (right of magical ability), cloak of invisibility from peverell brother (youngest), books written by Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, Sword of Gryffindor, Basilisk (right of conquest), Phoenix, ¾ Hogwarts, Black lake, Black forest, forbidden forest, Godric's Hollow, 12 Grimmauld place, Potter Manor, Black Manor, Peverell castle, Ravenclaw castle, Slytherin castle, Gryffindor castle, Yaxley Manor, Blishwick Manor, Blishwick townhouse (London), Emrys Castle, Le Fay Castle. Various jewelry (all families).**

 

**Money:**

**All vaults combines, incalculable, please see separate folders for each house.**

 

**Magic:**

**Core: Gold Level, 80% blocked.**

**Creature Inheritance: submissive Neko 100% blocked age 13.**

 

**Magical abilities and family traits:**

**Alchemy: Emrys, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 100% blocked.**

**Ancient Runes: Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 60% blocked**

**Animagi 5 forms: Black, Potter, and Gryffindor 100% blocked.**

**Arithmancy: Blishwick, Le Fay, Ravenclaw, and Yaxley trait, 60% blocked.**

**Astronomy: Black, Bishwick, Gryffindor, Le Fay, and Yaxley trait 60% blocked.**

**Beast speak: All animals: Blishwick, Fawley, and Gryffindor trait, 100% blocked.**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Black, Emrys, Gryffindor, and Yaxley trait, 60% blocked.**

**Charms: Blishwick, Emrys, Fawley, Le Fay, and Racenclaw trait, 60% blocked.**

**Dark Arts: Black, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Yaxley trait, 100% blocked.**

**Defense against the Dark Arts: Blishwick, Fawley, Gryffindor, Potter, 60% blocked.**

**Elemental Magics (all): Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Fawley, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Yaxley trait, 100% blocked.**

**Flying: Emrys, Potter, and Ravenclaw trait, 70% Blocked.**

**Herbology: Emrys, Fawley, Le Fay, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 60% blocked.**

**History: Emrys, Lefay, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 60% blocked.**

**Metamorphmagus: Black and Yaxley trait, 100% blocked**

**Legitimacy: Black, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 100% blocked.**

**Necromancy: Black, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell tait, 100% blocked.**

**Occulemacy: Black, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 80% blocked.**

**Parseltongue: Emrys, Le Fay, and Slytherin trait, 70% blocked (Partially broken).**

**Potions: Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Fawley, Le Fay, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Yaxley trait, 80% blocked.**

**Seer: Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Le Fay, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Yaxley trait 100% blocked.**

**Soul mate status (alive): Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort) 100% Blocked.**

**Spell Creation: Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Le Fay, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin trait, 100% blocked.**

**Transfiguration: Black, Emrys, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Potter, and Ravenclaw trait, 60% blocked.**

**Warding: Black, Blishwick, Emrys, Fawley, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Yaxley trait 100% blocked.**

 

**Spells, Potions, and other oddities in system:**

**Compulsion potion: 1279, various reasons, most notably used: Stay away from all Slytherins, hate Slytherins, listen to Albus Dumbledore, listen to Molly Weasley, Listen and Follow Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Don’t do homework, Don’t try in school, hate Tom Marvolo Riddle, hate Lord Voldemort, hate Draco Malfoy, be submissive to the Dursleys, be submissive to Albus Dumbledore, Be Submissive to Molly Weasley.**

**Compulsion Spell: 1692, Various reasons, most notably used: Fall in love with Ginny Weasley, hate Draco Malfoy, hate all Slytherins, don’t do well in school, follow Albus Dumbledore, love light magic, don’t trust Dark Wizards.**

**Love Potion: 152: To Ginevra Weasley: Not applicable do to soul mate bond: Not applicable do to status as a creature.**

**Horcrux: Tom Marvolo Riddle: Due to soul mate status inactive, has protected in past.**

**Magic Leech: Albus Dumbledore leech 60% of bound core.**

 

     Harry, and everyone stared blankly at the papers, Harry forced himself to keep going after the blatant sign of his soul mate bond, however he was freaking out about the status. ‘I’m mated to the Dark Lord! How is he going to take this, is he going to kick me out because of that! I don’t want to leave!” He was shaking pretty badly before Marvolo noticed and pulled him against his chest again. “Shh Harry we’re here, it’s okay, don’t worry you’re safe.” Marvolo started rubbing his hands against the teens side. “Ragnarock can we fix all of these issues? So we can have the true Harry back?”

     “Yes, he will have to go to the bank so that in case of any backlash it will be secured within our bank.”

     “He is still healing, so we won’t be able to have him moved for a few days at least.” Narcissa told them quietly, she was still in shock over the list of lordships he had, all by blood.

     “That is fine, he will need to be purged of all foreign magic at the earliest convenience, and until then he cannot become Lord to any of his houses in case they reject him.”

     “We have to have him go sooner, if not Dumbledore might get into his vaults.” Marvolo reminds them.

     Narcissa sighs but nods, and Ragnarock grins. “This will definitely hurt Dumbledore, we can release all the information, as when they are forced to announce your death as we will release it, we will request to view your body, and then post these results. It will have the light side crumbling, and as ‘Harry’ was your Heir you can request that all items and money be given to you as compensation. Not to mention all the money and items he had taken from you. We have that information back at the bank, as we are still checking into all of his accounts.”

     “You’ll have to audit the Hogwarts accounts because he would have been using them as well.” Marvolo reminds the goblin, he was still petting and soothing Harry as the teen freaked out. “We will be at the bank soon, and we will need to contact Harry’s grandparents, I believe they are living in Ireland last I heard.” Soon Narcissa, and Ragnarock left leaving the two males alone. “Harry, please talk to me, what’s wrong?” Marvolo asked softly.

     Harry shook a little and shook his head. “No… you’ll leave me, I don’t want you to leave.” Harry teared up and turned to shove his face in Marvolo’s chest. Marvolo’s arms wrapped around his waist and the Dark Lord held him close.

     “Is this about us being soul mates my little lion? That doesn’t change anything for me.” Harry shaking worsened and Marvolo realized what he said to make the teen even more upset. “Harry, I want you, I want us. I have since I save you back in your room, I almost felt you die, and that hurt. I was physically hurting because it felt like a part of me was dying. Dumbledore never got me to remove my part of our soul mate bond, I get tested regularly at Gringotts to make sure I have my system clean, what I feel for you is genuine, and I want the same thing you do, a family, and someone to love.” Marvolo cupped Harry’s chin and raised the teen’s face so he could see Harry’s eyes. “If you let me, I would love to court you my lion.” Marvolo leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have Harry meeting his grandparents, and the trip to the bank to remove all the potions, blocks, and spells done to him.


	3. Grandparents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has the Blocks taken off of him, and he gets to meet his grandparents.

     It was another three days before Harry was cleared to go to Gringotts with Marvolo, he was still healing, and his bone’s had to be vanished one by one, and regrown. He was also on a lot of potions that were helping him heal physically, he was going to go to a mind healer for the other issues. It appeared they’ve arrived at the right time, they were shown to Ragnarock’s office quickly and sat down.

     “Hello Harry, Marvolo. We’ve found a lot of issues in the accounting of the Hogwarts vaults, it appears that Dumbledore has been having the muggle born students checked for inheritances, and then having them sign away their rights, the accounts have dated back to the early thirties. It was completely illegal, as even though the children were classed as muggle born, they did have wizarding relatives in the UK.”

     “We can use this against him, parents won’t like that their families rights were given or signed away, how many families has he done this to?” Harry asked.

     “So far, over sixty families that we can find. Each child had at least one seat on the Wizengamot. And each child had at least 10 million galleons or more in their accounts, they would be transferred to the Hogwarts accounts over the seven years, and then to Dumbledore’s accounts, and until we finish our audit, we won’t be able to give that money back.”

     “But you are making a list, and charges of theft, and line theft that Dumbledore has done correct?” Marvolo asked as he looked over some of the documents.

     “Yes, everything has been written up, and once we have Harry go through the purge, we can legally start going through every vault. He stole the most from you, so far it's already at 38 billion galleons, and stolen various items, including books, the golden pensieve, and the Potter family Grimoire.”

     Harry sucks in a sharp breath because the family grimoire shouldn’t be read or touched by anyone who wasn’t in the family, it was very bad because it held the secrets, spells, and potions, not to mention warding, and other pieces of information kept by the entire family. Even though Harry wasn’t raised by a wizarding family he knew this from his friends talking about their family history, and such things as the grimoire being not talked about. “I want everything back as soon as I finish getting a purge. Has he gotten to any of my other vaults?”

     “The ones that are from Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Yaxley he has been able to get into, the Emrys and Le Fay vaults have to be passed into directly by the Heir, and only the family of the Heir or Lord are allowed to access the vault, with the Lord being present at all times, Ravenclaw is the same, and the others are still held by your grandparents.”

     Harry nodded with a grimace. “I want to do the purge now, before we go over anything else.”

     “Of course, it would be wise, Dumbledore has been coming to try and access your vaults almost daily now. Follow me I will show you to the room. Marvolo you won’t be allowed in until Harry is finished with the purge, and at the end he will possibly look different, especially as he is a creature.”

     “Thank you Ragnarock. Harry will you be okay?” Marvolo asked him as Harry leaned closer to him.

     “I’m just worried about the end result, so much of my true self has been bound, it makes me wonder what I will be at the end of this.”

     “We’ll find out soon, but remember, you will always be my mate, nothing will change that.” Marvolo leaned down to kiss him before Harry entered the chamber alone.

     Harry was brought into the chamber and was told to remove his clothes, the room was decorated in runes and there were goblin healers and warders at both ends of the chamber, Harry was made to stand in the center and they began. It took two hours for all the blocks to be broken, the worst one being the magic that was bound, the last block they broke was Harry’s creature inheritance, which made the teen look different, not horribly, but enough that even without a glamor no one would believe that he was Harry Potter, the teen first of all had two black cat ears at the top of his head, that were covered in black fur and had dark grey fur on the inside, he had a long black tail coming from his tailbone and it had a grey tip, the next biggest change was that he didn’t have a scar anymore, the Horcrux was absorbed due to it being his soul mates and it couldn’t hurt him. The next thing that changed was Harry’s hair got a little longer, reaching just past his shoulders and it tumbled down like fine silk, it wasn’t the usual birds nest and had a bit of a curl to it, his lips got fuller, and a little more plush, he grew a few inches in height but he still had the slim build, and his eyes were a deep emerald shade of green, instead of reflecting the killing curse. Marvolo was let in after fifteen minutes of the purge ending, and the man fell to his knees cuddling Harry’s form. The teen was sleeping due to a magical influx and would be asleep for a little while, Ragnarock brought both Marvolo and Harry back to his office, with Harry sleeping on a lounge that was in the office while Marvolo and he talked about the issues with Dumbledore. 

     Harry moaned as he started to wake up. He let his senses come to him, first he could smell a lot of different things, he could smell the earth, and rocks, that didn’t smell the worst, however it wasn’t that scent that caught his attention, but one that was the smell of lightning, spices, and a something that was purely alpha male, it was his mate, his mate was with him! Harry opened his eyes and mewled which caused Marvolo to whip his head around to look at his mate, Harry was sniffing the air, but he was still healing, so he couldn’t move very much. The older man quickly got up and went over to his mate.

     “Harry, I’m here, are you okay?” Marvolo asked, kneeling down next to the teen. Harry moved his head slightly and pushed his face into the crook of Marvolo’s neck and whined. 

     “Mate! Mate is here, mate want’s us!”

     “Yes love, i’m your mate, but you’re still healing right now, you’re hurt, and until you’re healed we can’t complete our bond. And I want to prove myself to you.”

     “Already proven, good Alpha, want you!” He whined when the older man moved away slightly.

“Harry come back to me, please, we have to finish up with Ragnarock, so that Dumbledore can’t get into your vaults.”

     It took a few minutes for Harry to get out of his creature's mind, but once he did he was blushing like mad because of what he said. “Okay, so I can claim all of the lordships that I can correct?”

     “Yes, the only one’s you aren’t eligible for yet are, Blishwick, and Fawley as your grandparents are the Lord and Lady of the respective house. However you can claim the Heir rings for each of them, however it would alert them to you.”

     “That is fine, I do want to meet them soon.”

     “I can arrange for them to come to Gringotts, and then floo or portkey to Malfoy manner, or wherever you’re staying at the present.”

     Marvolo nods to Ragnarock and Harry agreed as well. Ragnarock takes out a black box full of rings, each have the symbol for their respective house, two are smaller than the others, which Harry knew would be the heir rings, Ragnarock instructs him to place each ring on a separate finger until they all accept him, then he had to remove them, the Lordship rings combined into one ring, with different stones around the center stone which was an opal, the other ring which was the heir ring had two stones with the house symbol on it. Harry thumbed the lordship ring, and the opal changed stones to a sapphire with the Ravenclaw house symbol on it, he did it in turn with each separate stone and realized he could change the house to suit his needs for whatever he was doing.

     “Is that all for today Ragnarock? I believe it would be best to get Harry home and have him rest before anything else happens.” Marvolo told the goblin.

     “That is it for today, I might need you both at a latter date, however for now we are done.” Ragnarock bid them goodbye and allowed them to floo out from his office. They were once again back at Malfoy manor, Marvolo brought Harry up to his room and the teen fell asleep for the rest of the day, he was exhausted from both the purge, and the information, not to mention he was still healing from the abuse.

     The next morning Marvolo got a fire call from Ragnarock informing him that Harry’s grandparents wished to meet him before lunch, they were worried and excited about meeting their long lost grandson. He told Harry that and his mate was nervous.

     “What if they don’t like me? I mean, I haven’t really been living in the wizarding world, and I barely even know anything about our ways.”

     “Love, they won’t care about that, I bet they’re happy that they’ll get to know you, your mother was kidnapped as an infant, that probably hurt them more than anything.”

     “I know, I’m still pissed off about me not being related to the Dursleys. They did so much to hurt me.” Harry started to shake, silent tears falling down his cheeks, Marvolo went behind him and started rocking back and forth slightly, they were sitting on the bed talking about everything that was happening when the topic of his grandparent’s visiting came up.

     “They’ll pay my dear, Dumbledore can’t hide them forever, and once the news of your death hits the papers, people will want a go at them, but of course my death eaters and myself will be there first to demand your retribution.” Marvolo kisses the side of his head before getting up. “Now come one love, let’s get ready for the day.” Marvolo tugged Harry up and the younger male smiled at his mate. The two got ready for the day, eating a quiet breakfast in the nook that they had at Malfoy manor, and they relaxed in their sitting room, reading various books until a house elf announced Harry’s grandparents. They were brought in by Luvi, Marvolo’s personal elf and Harry took in their appearance. His grandfather had deep red hair and blue eyes, he was a tall man, with broad shoulders, he wore green robes, with black slacks, his hair was greying on the sides, and he had a few wrinkles, his grandmother was soft in the face, and he noticed he had her nose, his grandmother had dusty blonde hair, that was also greying, she was shorter and petite, she was wearing light blue robes, with a long silver dress on underneath. 

     Marvolo got up first to speak. “Hello Lord and Lady Blishwick, thank you for coming so soon.” Marvolo bowed to them, which shocked Harry, but made his creature purr in delight, his mate was trying to impress him.

     “Hello Lord Gaunt, my husband and I found out some information, our daughter had a son?” Her eyes flicked to Harry, not wanting to believe that her baby, had her own. She was so devastated over losing Lily that she couldn’t have anymore children. 

     “Yes, the Goblins did a full inheritance test here at Malfoy Manor, and we discovered his mother Lily was your daughter, she was given to muggles to be raised, and so was her son, when he should have gone to you, or any of his other numerous relatives in the wizarding world.”

     “My grandson given to muggles!” Lady Bliswick screeched. Harry’s ears flicked back at the noise, and his creature gave a mewl at the loud noise. Marvolo shushed him and kissed his head.

     “I see he got my family's inheritance, usually every few generations we have a neko pop up.” She smiled at Harry, apologizing for the loud noise.

     “It’s okay Lady Blishwick.”

     “No no none of that, it’s grandmere to you dear one.”

     “And you may both call me Grandpa. Now how did you two meet? I have heard many tales around the both of you. My own grandson, being the boy who lived.” Alexander snorted.

     “Well, when I was a child Marvolo did tried to kill me, and since I returned to the wizarding world, he has tried to kill me more. But…” Marvolo nodded his head for Harry to continue. “This past summer… My only parental figure died… i’ve known my friends aren’t really my friends, they’ve been stealing from me, only a few people, like Luna, Neville, Forge, Gred, and some others were nice to me, and looked passed my fame, I decided no one would really care if I died, and it would probably be less painful dying by my hands then my relatives, so I tried to kill myself. This arse felt our bond fading and came to rescue me, I was healed by aunt Cissa, and then a Goblin came to do an Inheritance test, we found out what I was, and who I was… After a week I was cleared to go to Gringotts and have all the blocks and spells taken off, I became myself again… Marvolo is my mate, I’m thankful that he is, he can keep up with the insanity that is my life.” Harry teased the older man, who just smirked at him and kissed his cheek.

     “Of course, I helped that along did I not?” Marvolo handed the inheritance test, and the health report to Alexander and Rosemary. They quickly read through the papers and were pissed.

     “Are we going to destroy them?”

     “Yes, of course, my mate deserves retribution, and Dumbledore won’t be able to cover this one up. His golden boy died from abusive muggles, that the young teen lived with since his parents died, and when the test shows that the Dursleys weren’t even related to him, the public will demand a trial.”

     “First the issue of me being dead needs to be released. I believe that Rita will overhear Dumbledore and some of the order talk about my death, and question it, and when Dumbledick can’t show that i’m alive…” Harry trails off. 

     “You’ve been dead for a little over a week and a half, news should hit soon.” Marvolo said petting Harry on the head, the younger teen purring at the touch.

     The rest of the day consisted of Harry, Marvolo, and Harry’s grandparents talking about what has happened over the last few years, and them getting to know the real Harry, and not the one the papers talk about. They were impressed with the teen, and after tea said they would come over again soon. Harry was still tiring easily, however he was getting a lot better, Narcissa still had him on a lot of different potions, but he was slowly gaining weight, he already had his eyesight fixed, and he wasn’t in pain anymore, which made his mate and himself happy. It was at dinner with all the Malfoys, did the paper arrive.

  
  


**Harry Potter dead! Was he being abused by muggles?**

 

_ Yes my faithful readers you read that right, it appears that our dear savior, Harry James Potter has been murdered. No it wasn’t by the Dark Lord, or any Dark witch or wizard, but it was the teen’s own family that killed him. I was in the Ministry the other day, and had thought I misheard, Albus Dumbledore was telling Mister Arthur Weasley that Mister Potter was murdered by his aunt and uncle! And what Mister Weasley said shocked me, he said: _

_ “I’m surprised they hadn't killed him earlier, we warned you that they were too rough with him, but you assured us he was fine.” _

_ “He was, I made sure they couldn’t kill the boy, just make him more willing to listen.” _

_ “By starving him, by beating him, by his uncle raping him? I’m actually shocked Harry didn’t commit suicide, you blocked his magic, and his creature inheritance, both of those being blocked should have killed him.” _

_ “We need to make sure this doesn't get out, until we find a substitute Harry, we’ll tell everyone that he’s training in another country, and that his friends shouldn’t write to him.” _

_ “I doubt that will work Albus, he’s been in our world for almost six years now, to many people know him, the best you can do is get his money for you being his magical guardian.” _

_ “That won’t work, the Goblins refuse to give it to me, they’re saying there’s another Lord to Peverell, the only two that I know of are Harry, and Voldemort.” _

_ “Black, Potter, and most of Harry’s other houses would go back to being Peverell.” _

_ “I know, I need to find this other Lord, and get him under my control, make sure he isn’t already married, or marry him to someone light, that way I can keep the votes.” _

_ “Since Harry is dead, Ginny will want another suitor from a rich house, Molly will want that as well.” _

_ The two talked more in depth, all of which I gave to Madam Bones in a pensieve, However it certainly looks that Harry Potter was murdered by his relatives, who’ve mysteriously disappeared, I checked with the Goblins, and they did confirm that Harry is dead, and that the new Lord Peverell has been living in france, and was being homeschooled by close relatives (Thankfully they looked after him) after his parents died in a potions accident as a young child. He might or might not be at Hogwarts during the upcoming year, and we wish him luck in avoiding the manipulative headmaster. _

_ My questions are, why was the headmaster allowed to place Harry anywhere, second was that Harry had magical relatives, why didn’t he go to them? I will find out my questions and yours and tell you soon my dear readers. _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet correspondent. _

  
     “I wonder what Dumbledore is going to do now?” Harry muses allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was a little late, I'm having some issues writing a lot right now, and I have a few different works going on. Also everyone I know, and am around is sick right now, so i'm trying to stay healthy. The next chapter will have Dumbledore's reaction, and sadly he won't get kicked out of Hogwarts just yet, my story would be over to soon.


	4. New School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co start talking about everything wrong with Hogwarts, what happens if Harry gets an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have updated this fic, It will be a while before I post the next chapter, however it is being typed up. I have so many ideas for this fic I can't get everything in! Thank you to KatyWright79 for asking me to update this fic, so this one is for you. Hope you all like it.

     Apparently what Dumbledore did was rant and throw things like a toddler, when the paper was posted, Severus had flooed into Malfoy Manor, and it only took a minute before he started laughing and trying to explain what happened. 

     “So you’re telling me that Dumbledore levitated his chair and threw it out of his office, and it landed on one of the greenhouses from the throw.” Draco started laughing, clutching at his sides.

     “Yes, Minerva was so angry she cursed his Lemon Drops to move away from him when he came to close, she was very distraught to learn about what happened to you Harry. I don’t think she had any say in what happened to you.”

     “I know, I tried to go to her before, but I know she was and still is getting worked to hard, she has to teach, be a head of house, and be the deputy Headmistress, that’s three jobs, there should be a deviation to that being a professor is hard enough, but keeping track of all of Gryffindor house, shouldn’t there be more professors for that?” Harry questioned.

     “There used to be, when I went to school before Dumbledore was Headmaster we had more classes, there was a politics class, etiquette class, dancing, duling, a health class, apprenticeships, there was even a home ec class that taught how to cook meals, tidy a house, bill paying all of that, there was so many electives you couldn’t actually take all of them, there were even language classes like French, Latin, German, and magical creature languages.” Marvolo went on, both the younger boys were in shock, even Severus was surprised. 

     “Why can’t we have that again? It might not be possible at Hogwarts, with how it’s run, but could we say, in practice make a new magical school? Run it like we think it should be run. We wouldn't have to put up with Dumbledore and the Gryffindor can do no wrong speeches that he likes to have them bost about.” Harry pondered aloud. 

     “That… That is a great idea, a new school hasn’t been made in a long time, the last was the American school of Magic, Ilvermorny which whose founder was related to Salazar Slytherin. If this continues of his Heirs making new school’s this will be the third one!” Severus told them.

     “We would need a lot of land, and a very large castle or manor for the student’s to live in. When I went to school and everyone was allowed into Hogwarts there was around three thousand students in total at the school, seven hundred per hogwarts house, one hundred or so a year per house. Now there is barley a thousand students in total, and thirty a year.”

     “Where would we be able to hold a school full of three thousand students?” Narcissa questioned as she sipped her tea.

     “It would, like Marvolo said need a lot of land, I would recommend a lake, or it be by a body of water for swimming events, boating and relaxing.”

     “It should also be by a forest so we could go in and explore, gather potion ingredients, or learn about it in Herbology class.” Draco added in. 

     “It would have to be a castle then, I would want to make the school on sacred or magically strong grounds, the building would have to be old. I have three Castles that might fit, Prevell Castle, Emerys Castle, and Le Fay Castle. We need to speak to Ragnarok and see what he thinks would be the best for the school.”

     “What classes should be taught then as the primary classes?” Lucius asked.

     “I would recommend Latin as it is the base in most spells, Transfiguration, Charms, Offense, Defence, Wizard studies, Muggle studies, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Politics, Etiquette, and a basic creatures class to start, then you could possibly test out once you reach OWL level.” Marvolo suggested.

     “That’s a good idea, for advanced classes there could be Alchemy, Healing, Dark Arts, Light Arts, Weaponry, Care Of Creatures, Spell Crafting, apprenticeships, also clubs besides quidditch, even though I do love it, I would rather race, we could also have a stable and have various horses or horse breeds like Abraxans, Aethonans, Granians, Thestrals, Unicorns, and the regular horse breeds like the Clydesdale, and the Arabian just to name a few, we could also have various birds breeds, and really anything else if we have the room for them.” Harry said aloud. 

     “We’ll contact  Ragnarok right away to start looking at the Castles.” Marvolo squeezed Harry’s hand.

     “We should start rumors about a new school that will be opening up for the best of wizards and witches around Europe, we need some sort of testing to be allowed in the school. Like an intelligence test. We can bring back all of those classes that the UK has banned, start celebrating our culture again, and not the muggle holidays.”

     “Would the school still allow muggle borns in?” Draco questioned. 

     “Yes, as long as they passed the test, but I have been thinking about muggleborns, magic can’t just randomly appear, it has to come from somewhere, two muggles having a magical child doesn’t make sense to me, and it never has, what if all the muggleborns are actually descended from squibs that weren’t killed and actually were from pureblood lines. Think of all the lines that have died off because of inbreeding, no offence to you Narcissa, Draco, heck even myself. We all have ties to the Black family, they were all forced to marry one another to keep the line pure, and it started creating fertility problems.”

     “So you think that muggleborns come from banished squib lines, then we need to test it and see, but who is a muggleborn that would get the test?” Narcissa questioned.  

     “Well, if we kidnap Granger we have a test subject.” Draco jokes.

     “I wouldn’t mind making her a permanent test subject. However someone in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff will be fine, unless there’s a Slytherin muggleborn.” Harry said.

     “Severus, do you think you could make a potion that is like the inheritance test, however more focused on the magical line?” Marvolo asked.

     “I think I would be able to, I will need to test it a few different times, on various people, however it should work if we can pull the magical lines forward…” Severus trailed off as he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill, he started jotting down notes, the others left the man to do his work. Harry and Draco left and went to Harrys rooms in the manor and started writing out a plan for the school, class schedules, possible symbols to use, also a school uniform. They drew from the French style of robes, tight fitted shirts and pants, and flowing top robes.

     “What should the colors be? We don’t want it to be like Hogwarts, or any of the other schools, however it should still be two colors a house.” Harry pondered sitting back in his chair. 

     “Well, it could be brown and hints of green for the more down to earth house, ones that like to take care of other people, like hufflepuff.” Draco said aloud.

     “That would be good. Purple and silver for the leaders, ones that want to rule, or be bosses in their career, who are ambitious, like Slytherin.” Harry nodded

     “How about White and gold for intelligence and theorists.” 

     “And for the fourth house black and red for the fighters, and defenders. I can’t think of any other colors that really represent anger, and a fighting spirit.” Harry sighed. 

     “Well we have enough for four houses then, we just have to think up of names for the houses, and also what animal or animals that will represent the school and houses.” 

     “That will be tough, I don’t want it to be related to any of the other schools, so no Lions, Snakes, Badgers, Eagles, Thunderbirds, Horned Serpent, Wampus, and Pukwudgie.” Harry trailed off as he wrote out the information on a piece of parchment. 

     “Well there are still lots of other animals, both magical and non magical. Like a wolf or fox, another type of big cat, like a tiger or leopard, And for a bird if you wanted why not a snowy owl as you love Hedwig, give a little nod.” Draco joked pushing Harry slightly making the younger smile. 

     “We will have to see where the school will be located, I would like to use the native animals of the area, but the ideas are good.” 

     The door opens revealing Marvolo, and Lucius walked in, Marvolo having a rather large folder with him. “Harry I talked to Ragnarok about you creating a new wizarding school and he is all for it, he sent over a folder with all the properties that could be made into a school, I gave him the requirements that it needed both to be by the water and by the forest.” Marvolo walked over to the teen and sat down next to him, handing off the folder. 

     Harry took a few minutes flipping through the pages, reading some of the areas. “There are two that look good, one in Italy, and the other one is in Northern Norway, surrounded by forest, and right next to the Norwegian and Barents sea. As Beubedux is close to Italy, I think we should check out Norway, to see if the building will be habitable.”

     “Well take a look at the folder, what castle is it in Norway?” Lucius asked as he was across from them in an armchair.   

     “It looks like it is the Emerys Castle, located in between the muggle cities of Vardo and Hammerfest. From what I can read it looks like the Geography is off on the area, it shows a lot of forest going up past Vardo and Hammerfest going up north… But muggle maps show that area is all water, nothing is there.” Harry trailed off as he read.

     “Well, it is the Emerys castle, Merlin was a powerful wizard, the most powerful in his time, and even the current time. He must have made some changes so that only wizards would be able to get into the land he made.”

     “So what you're saying is that Merlin made a ward that was able to repel muggles, so that his land would be protected until it was found by his heir or another powerful wizard?” Harry questioned the older man.

     “Yes, not many wizards travel up past the arctic circle, which is where this castle is located, even though it wouldn’t bother us after bundling up and putting up a heating charm, however most stick to the more populated areas unless they want to be isolated, a perfect place to hide away from the rest of the world.” 

     “I would take a bet and say that the castle is also almost perfectly preserved. I doubt that Merlin would have left his castle without supervision, so that would mean that House elves have been taking care of the castle while no one has been there.” Lucius said.

     “Think of all the books that could be in his personal library…” Draco sighed his eyes glazing over.

     “Draco I think you’re in love with something you haven’t even seen yet.” Harry joked poking the teen on his forehead. Marvolo snorted and Lucius chuckled at Draco’s pout.

     “Come on, I know you're all thinking it as well. He must have all his work there, all the books he wrote about magic, possibly items he crafted.” 

     “That is true, it is late enough as it is, however tomorrow do you all want to come with Marvolo and myself to the Castle? I want to see how itis. It shows that there are a few towers, Dungeons, a large banquet hall, however it will need to be updated with modern items.” Harry trailed off rereading the file on the castle.

     “I would love to Harry, It will be interesting to see what the building was like before it gets changed.” Lucius said.

     “I’m in. Though you might lose me in the library.” Draco smiled.

     “Wonderful! I can’t wait!” Harry smiled softly, he leaned against Marvolo as the man wrapped his arm around him and they started talking about other things.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be updated regularly, I will keep updating it, but I have a few other works going on right now.


End file.
